The present invention relates to a lighting fixture and, more particularly, to a lighting fixture of rugged, compact design and capable of being installed and subsequently serviced with a minimum expenditure of time and labor.
In the installation of lighting fixtures, particularly lighting fixtures which are to be installed at substantial heights from ladders and scaffolding, it is generally desirable that workmen installing the lighting fixtures expend as little time and labor as possible in the mounting and wiring of the fixtures, thereby to minimize the possibility of the occurrence of accidents and to minimize installation costs. It is similarly desirable that any required subsequent servicing of the fixtures be accomplished with the least possible expenditure of time and labor. To accomplish the above objectives, lighting fixtures as discussed hereinabove should be of such design as to permit the rapid installation of the fixtures and to permit the use of simple and easily-implemented installation and servicing procedures. The present invention is directed to a lighting fixture which satisfies the above objectives.